99 Ways To Die
by BlackDevil WhiteDemon
Summary: I saw this story by an Anonymous (on AO3) who wrote a story under a very similar name. I was intrigued by this concept and decided to challenge myself by writing my own version! The subject in question is Lance. This is 99 ways that Lance died.
1. Drowned

**You knew this one was coming, how can you not?! This is Lance we're talking about.**

* * *

Irony, something like...a firemen's house catching on fire. That's ironic. You know what else is ironic? Right now.

A body kept flailing in the water. This human was an excellent swimmer, and with being so painfully close to dry land; it would be rather obvious that foul play was involved. Which there was. A person, a different species than the human drowning, was using one of it's four muscular arms to hold the human down.

Why? It was scared of the human, the human who called itself Lance. A paladin of Voltron. The person didn't know what Voltron was, didn't know how the alien who said it was human spoke a language it knew. The person just didn't understand. Although, it did know one it.

It was sacred.

And when its kind was sacred, and did not understand something. They killed it.

So it did. It kept the alien underwater until it stopped struggling. It looked over to the alien's helmet, blue and white, it lay nearby a plant. To far from the water. Perhaps that was for the best. The human might be able to live underwater with that thing. The person took a breath of relief. The threat was neutralized.

It stretched its four arms and looked at its refection in the water. Light brown skin, large toned body, small head, more limbs than it needed. It looked nothing like the human.

Unmoving.

Floating on the water's surface.

Two arms.

Two legs.

Darker brown skin.

Eyes of blue.

Yeah, it definitely got rid of a threat.

* * *

 **Okay so,…you and I were both tricked. When I started writing this, I intended to have Lance drown because he can't surface or he'll be shot to death bc of the aliens on the planet. By the time he can finally put out his upper torso, (and not just his face to get air) he's already drifted off way to much and is in the middle of nowhere. And he get tired of swimming so long and getting nowhere, so he ends up drowning from sleepiness.**


	2. Cliff

**-Accidentally version-**

* * *

"Hey; look at that view! Holy crow, it's amazing!" Lance had that fat stupid grin on his face. He spun himself around childishly in the blueish-purple grass-like plants. He turned to face his friend. Hunk slowly trudged onto the nice spot upon the cliff.

"Wow." Hunk looked at the view Lance had found when everyone went their ways to relax. "It's gorgeous dude. You don't see this on Earth." He was looking up at the sky, making a point that he met _that_ , and not the ground.

"Well, the sky's blue back on Earth because of uv-rays so...I'm guessing this place's sun is whack. Or it's the atmospheres."

"Or a combination of both." Hunk mumbled. Lance gave a hum in agreement.

Lance sat on the wavering blueish-purple 'grass'; he patted a spot right next to him. Hunk smile and nodded, taking the offered seat. "So…" the Cuban boy began, "did ya find anything?"

"Um…nothing much. Just some land formations and rocks. I saw a bunch of weird plants though! Some of them seemed like they bared some type of fruit. Not sure if they're editable…" He mumbled the last part while rubbing his chin. "Did you find anything else besides this amazing view, I mean just look at the forest and rivers below here! I'm pretty sure you can see the village from here." He pointed over to a stoned structure located in the far hills.

Lance laughed and agreed. "And I'm pretty sure that's the castle over there." Peeking out from the tall tree-like plants was the white tip of the Castle of Lions. "The only thing I saw was a baby animal fall out of a tree and what I assume is its mother run down after it and pick it up."

"Aw, that sounds adorable!"

"Oh, it was. Kinda scary though, they were pretty close to me."

They talked for a few more hours, going over things and eventually laying down, enjoying each other's company in the silence.

Hunk noticed the sky developing into another color. "I think it's time we head back, the sky's starting to turn completely green now."

"Oh, you're right. That looks trippy. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I feel you."

Lance began to laugh. His body shaking from the inability to help himself. Hunk questioned why Lance was laughing at seemly nothing, but he waved him off and told him that they kind of sounded like they were high. Which; Hunk didn't interject that statement. They kinda did. "Yo Hunk, go have a head start. I just want to look at the view a little bit longer before I leave." Lance pushed himself off of the ground to stand up. Hunk watched him do that and crossed his arms. He was going to wait, no need to get a 'head start' on his friend.

Lance noticed that his friend was still watching. So he spun himself around before bowing. It was a mock gesture; a 'show' if you may, but he knew his friend got the joke. He walked a little closer to the edge, not daring to go to close in risk of falling. In the span of a few seconds he spotted the thing he was looking for. It was a flock of the fur-less, feather-less animals; flying. Their purple skin was a weird tint as the light of green sky hit them. "Wow." Was the last thing Lance said before he heard the sound of dirt and rock giving way.

 _Shit._ The human tried to jump back in order to get to safety. However, this didn't work and that part too broke of from the cliff.

Hunk noticed right away what was happening and yelled out his best friend's name, all the while running up to grab or catch him.

He wasn't so lucky, and Lance fell.


	3. Cliff ver2

-On purpose-

TW: Suicide

* * *

You know, it was a combination of things that made Lance want to do this. The stress of his situation, the constant expectations of his teammates, the worries he had for both everything and nothing, his low self-worth, and his everlasting wish to get the hell out of here. All of them lead him to wonder up to a cliff on one of the rare 'break days' everybody got. He had no doubt in his mind that the others were relaxing, or enjoying themselves right now. They'll be to busy soaking in this time to distress that they might not even notice him until they go back. And by then it'll be to late.

God, he really hoped the others think he tripped or got shoved off by one of the animals. That would be easier to swallow than the truth.

Or, at least, what he was about to make the truth.

 _Man, that drop sure is deep._ It's pretty sheer all in all. And he was about to go over it. Or he planned to at least. _Come on, if you screw this up and someone finds you, you're not going to have any other chance at this. Not for a long while._ And he would be right, it would be much harder to do anything while in the castle, and if he messed up that they would simply detain him.

There was a slow breeze in the wind, slightly swaying his hair. He ran a hand through it, sighing. He thought about a lot of things, letting all the thoughts roll up in a grumble of a mess. It was unnecessarily hard too process at the moment.

"Alright enough, just do it."

He took a breath, looked back, and seeing that no one was there. He began to walk forward.

Step-by-step he got closer, and the more the sinking feeling in his gut got worse. How awful, how pitiful.

"What are you doing?"

Lance stopped. His breath hitched. Tears began to form.

He quickly turned around to see a native of the planet behind him. _No. This is bad. The others will know. I'll never be left alone again._ Which is why he had to be faster than her.

Good thing he was. The drop was short, but that didn't matter. Humans are fragile anyway.


	4. Allergies

TW: seizure, foaming at the mouth, convulsion

* * *

The paladins were to search the planet for Eickbine flowers. The head of the planet's army would only agree to an alliance if they could do such. The chef explained that by law they could only form alliance if the other group did something for their people. Since he wanted to form an alliance with Voltron in haste, he sent them an easy task for his people. All they had to do was get some uncommon flowers and give them to him. He would then give it to the civilians and that would seal the deal.

Seemed easy enough. Allura agreed without much hesitation and sent Hunk, Shiro, and Lance to do the job. Deciding that there was no need to pilot all three lions over there, they oped for just taking Blue instead. As she was the fastest of the three.

"Ok, I think I see the field overhead." Lance commented. Through the head board, you could see a vas land of these pink and white flowers gently swaying in the wind. It was beautiful.

"Woah, that's cool." Hunk commented.

"But why is there just a gigantic field of flowers?" Shiro squinted at the sight as the Blue Lion touched the ground. She purred a warning to her paladin to use the filter on the helmet.

He nodded too her, making his teammates confused. "Blue's telling me to use the helmet's filter." He explained and tapped on his just to make a point. The three of them exited the lion, all following Lance with the filter feature.

Hunk jumped onto the bed of flowers. "So this is why they call a clump of flowers a bed." He rolled in it a bit for the hell if it. It was nice to be honest, the flowers were just as soft as he imagined. What a pleasant surprise really.

"Hunk, get up. We need to collect some flowers, not crush them." Shiro landed last and help pull the yellow paladin to his feet.

"Awww."

Lance use his jet pack to fly over to them. "These things are really nice looking. Though, why is there so many of them? Who planted all of this?"

"Lance, there's so many answers to that question, if I tried to explain it to you, we would be here all day." Hunk started to grab some of the flowers, and yank them out of the ground. The others began to pick the flowers to. Hunk took one and stuffed it into a small machine he brought with him. It would determine if the flower was harmful or not. "Guys, my scanner say these things are safe. I don't think we need our helmet filters." He turned his head to look at his friend. They nodded back to him and continued on.

* * *

Lance had ventured a bit from Hunk and Shiro. The trio already collected enough flowers and stored them into Blue. Since they still had time on their hands, the three of them decided to explore for a little before heading back. Lance jumped as he heard a noise he didn't make and wasn't the swaying flowers. Out from the cover of the pinks and whites came a creature that Lance could only describe as a jellyfish-like Pokémon. It floated up to him. It had short stubby arms and a simply face that reminded him of a yellow smiley. He poked it out of curiosity and it giggled. Moved its little stumps to its mouth. Lance cooed at it. "Awww, your little arms can't even reach your mouth. How cute!" Just as Lance was about to take the thing with him back to Blue and keep it as a pet, more of the jellyfish-like creatures floated from beneath the buds. _How did I not step on one as I got here?_ Lance was even more confused, but slightly more delighted as he witnessed the cute jellies float around. Bumping into each other. "Oh, you guys are so adorable. I wonder if the others would let me keep one... What do you guys eat?" He looked around to see if there was a food source, but all he saw were flowers. _Maybe they're herbivores? Or are there bugs in the flowe—ewww that's gross._ As Lance was looking around, one of the bigger jellies bumped into his helmet. The bottom part of his helmet dissipated. Its tentacle like tendrils took the armor piece off and floated away. "Wait, no. I need that!" The paladin tried to snatch it back, but it had already flown too high. Lance didn't know how to feel. The others had already taken off their helmets. And they're fine, but he knew Blue warned him for a reason so, _he should put it back on._

* * *

At first it was merely stuffy eyes and a runny nose. Lance groan. He had lost track of the where the hell that fat jelly took his helmet. And now, the pollen was getting to him. _Great. This is probably why she wanted me to use it. Wonder how Blue knew though..._ Not before long did he start to convulse. His body hit the ground and he almost lost consciousness. Hunk and Shiro were actually not that far away and saw him drop to the ground. So they ran over to see what was wrong.

"Why are there so many of these things?" Hunk whined while shoving some out of his way. He didn't care that they were making noises of surprise or pain. He need to get to his friend. And fast.

Shiro, unsurprisingly, got there first. When he found the younger boy, he was foaming at the mouth, his eye his rolled into the back of his head. "Shit." He mumbled. "Hunk, he's having a seizure!"

* * *

 **I'mma just end the chapter there. (As you can tell i got lazy bear the end.) You can inference that they take him back to the lion. (I also feel like they see the jelly that has his helmet and they grab it because the other jellies were bumping into it [making it go lower] since they were mad it make the stranger fall down and not get up.) By the time they actually get back, Lance died. And everyone freaks out. And as you can imagine, some of the group is pissed off, because the flowers ending up killing one if them. :) But yeah, I don't want to write that; I'm lazy, and this was taking to long to write. :/**

 **By the way, I finished this on the 28th, I just didn't have time to post it.**


	5. Galra

Hi random reader! The author of the story I was inspired by undid the Anonymous feature, and I highly recommend you check it out! Link: (AO3 URL) /works/10939314

* * *

It always starts out as a mission. A simply one at that. In the end though, something always goes wrong and shit hits the fan. This was exactly one of those missions.

Shiro was running down the corridor, slicing through any of the bots and sentries with ease. This was a simply intel mission, but apparently there was a bit more stuff in this ship than they thought. The main frame would be very useful. And as such, they needed to give Pigde more time to hack and steal it. Shiro was about to turn a corner, as he was going to regroup with Keith, when he heard them. Around the hall. Two voices.

"Hmmm, I was expecting more of a fight from a Paladin of Voltron."

"I share the same thought. He went down so easily, too. It's no fun really."

Shiro felt his blood run cold through his body. What did he just hear? Surely they didn't mean that in a 'the person's dead' way? Just a 'this person is down and now our prisoner' way, right? Right? _'bout to find out._ The two Galra guards turned down the corner Shiro was hiding behind. The first one never saw it coming as Shiro plummeted his glowing purple fist straight through his head. It make and sickening _'crunch'_ noise and a _'squish'_ noise as well. For a second the blood covered the areas around it; the other solider watched his friend get murdered and some of the pink sticky liquid hit him. He flinched at this, and that was all the time Shiro needed to knock the weapon out of his arms and pin him against the wall. He held him up by the neck. "What did you do to them?" Shiro hissed.

The Galra solider coughed, saying something that Shiro was pretty sure was a swear word in their language. "You're to late. We-" He knocked him out and let his body drop to the floor. There was no point listening to this spewl. The human bent down to pick up the discarded gun and pulled the trigger. _Ok, maybe that was a bit too brutal._ He ran down the hall and slipped into the first room he saw. It was pretty empty, it just had a small station for the computer setup. "Where-?" In the corner of his eye, he spotted something white and blue. "Shit!" He ran over to the person laying in the floor, and sure enough, it was Lance. "Lance, Lance can you hear me?" The older man gently slapped his face to see if he would stir.

"Shiro? Where are you? Do you need help?" Keith's voice filtered thought his helmet's com.

"Negative. Fall back all of you. Lance is..." Shiro hesitated; looking back at the limp body in his lap. "Down. He's down. We need to retreat _now_." Voices of confusion went through. Asking about Lance's condition, and why the suddenly retreat. Surely this was not the first time someone had been knocked unconscious during a mission before, so why retreat now?

The Black Paladin looked down at his fellow teammate, he noticed something he didn't before. His eyes widen. _How the hell did I missed that!?_

* * *

The lions landed in their respective hangers. Although, Yellow helped carry Blue, so they were sharing at the moment. The others all raced out of their Lions to check up on Lance with Shiro. Allura and Coran made haste as well, as they were informed as the team retreat to the castle.

The Black Lion's mouth opened to let her pilot out. Slowing Shiro walked down the ramp, Lance unmoving in his arm. The others raced to see what was wrong.

"What's the damage?" Pidge asked, wanting to know how badly wounded her brother figure was.

"Is he bleeding? Why is bleeding?" Hunk freaked out as he saw the crimson red that leaked from his best friend's chest plate. _Please don't be dead._

The others seemed to take noticed and fussed around like hamsters. "What do you mean he's— _oh_. Coran, prepare a healing pod immediately!" Princess Allura looked back at her advisor.

"There's no need."

"What?" Shiro's statement discombobulated Allura. "What are you talking about? He's–"

"Gone." There was a strength behind his voice, and he finally was in the middle of his teammates. "Look where they shot him." Hunk began to sob, there was clearly a shot through his lung, and another to his side. Lance must of choked on his own blood as his lung filled with it. The wound on his side not helping his case.

"No..." The youngest paladin whispered, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Everything was silent for a tick as they tried to process what was happening. Coran steeped forward. "Well, the poor lad's in a better place now. Let's give him the proper sent off." His voice was quite as he brushed a little of the boy's hair out of his eyes. Behind him, Keith was hugged Hunk as he sobbed, the red paladin looking grimly at the floor.

No one wanted to believe it.

Lance Mcclain was gone.


	6. The Red Lion

It was an accident. A mistake really. He didn't know. He didn't _see_ him.

"Oh God." The red paladin was close to having a panic attack right now. He looked at the scene before him. _Wrong._ Everywhere was red and held the scent of iron with it. It clung heavily to the air. The blunt of the red was pooled around the paw of his lion. Small amounts of it was clinging onto the painted metal.

He couldn't feel any of the waves of reassures that his lion sent to him. All he could feel was shook, disbelief, and saddness.

There was one thing he did hear though, a scream as he landed. The landing had been rough, and he really couldn't control his lion. The druid's fucking magic hit Red and he lost control of her. How the hell was he suppose to know someone was beneath him? Why didn't Red avoid stepping on him?! Oh God. Oh God. _Shit!_

Keith hit the ground, his breathing began to quicken. _Fuck, I can't have a panic attack now, I need too—_ He clawed at his chest as of it would help him breath, and he gave in.

* * *

When Keith came back to his senses, he could still smell the scent of blood lingering around. He looked around himself, the blood was starting to turn brown. He would've gaged if he wasn't so use to the sight of blood. His eyes traveled over to the broken pieces of armor. White and blue.

 _Shit._

He would have to clean this up.

* * *

 **So, sorry for that awkward chapter. I had a hard time writing for these, but I think it came out ok. Anyway, this was a prompt from my older brother. (My only sibling. He said 'Red steps on Lance.') So I wrote it, because that was the first suggestion he gave me when I told him about this story. I have a few more prompts from him, but I'll write those later. The next chapter is going to be based off a chapter I read from another story. :)**

 **By the way, Keith cleaned up the evidence and covered up Lance's death. (Well not really, cover up; but more so pretend he doesn't know what happened and claims that he found Lance's mangled body.)**


	7. Druid's Spell

**TW: mention of break down**

 **This chapter is inspired by:** **Langst Mini Fics** **By** gdesertsand **(READ THIS, IT REALLY GOOD? LIKE, HOLY MOLY. I LOVED IT. This person has also written some other stories I really liked. :D Check her out!)**

* * *

Lance ran away from his teammates, from his friends. He didn't want to fight them, but he would have to eventually. There was to many of them. They would corner him sooner or later. Lance barely keep himself from tripping as he turned the down the hall. _As if enough people don't try to kill me already!_ He thought. His plan was to get somewhere safe and release some type of gas to knock everybody out. _Fucking druids!_ He cursed. _This is all their fault. Castin' a spell to make everyone want to murder me._ Well, that statement wasn't entirely true, only Shiro, Keith, Pidge and Hunk were effect by it's magic. Him, Allura, and Coran had to hide or defend themselves from the others. And of course, like every horror movie ever, they had gotten separated early. "Don't worry," he mumbled to himself, "I'll save us." With his long legs, and the fact it was Pidge who was pursuing him. He slid into a room and shut the door. He heard pounding on the other side. "Ha! I actually made it, holy crow." He turned around to see were he was, it was an empty storage room. Lance groaned, but tried to make the best of it. He remembered the time the castle was overrun by wildlife, and in an attempt to get them out; Allura had gathered everyone into a room. Then ordered Coran to gas the castle. The critters all fell asleep (expect for this one vine-like species) and had them thrown out.

And he; somehow, was going to do that again. Or God help him.

* * *

Lance cried out in trumpet. Allura and Coran's hideout had just been discovered, (they were chatting through coms) and in the nick of time he had managed to activate the gas. Now everybody but him was knock out cold, (he was in a sealed room where he programmed the gas not to leak too) and all he had to do was go out and throw the others into pods.

* * *

Lance readjusted his gas mask. He had put Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro into the pods. (Allura and Coran were lying on the floor of the med bay.) _Where the quiznak is Keith?_ A beeping from his mask told him the castle was done filtering out the sleeping gas. He ripped the thing off (he was sweating under that thing) and laid it on the ground. It was time to go looking for Keith. _Oh boy, this is going to be fun._ He thought sarcastically.

* * *

Lance had given up after a while of searching and coming up empty handed. But could you blame him, the castle was _huge!_ "Screw it! I'm going to find him with the castle's sensors." He jogged over to the control room, but as he did he noticed something. _What the fuck?_ _Why was the castle door opened?! Why is the bridge wide opened more so?!_ "It was closed. Who opened it.." He heard a faint noise behind him, and in that moment, he was painfully aware of the presence to his backside. Just as he was about to turn around to face the perpetrator, a sharp pain ripped through him, making him gasp. He heard a soft one behind him, and guessed in that second that it was his missing teammate and must've stabbed him. Putting that person out of the trance. His head slightly turned to confirm his suspicion. And sure enough his eyes landed into a pair of violet ones; longish black hair framed the person's face. "Keith." He stated, the boy before him looked terrified at what he had just done.

Keith said some panicked words, but they didn't quite reach Lance's ears. He fell backwards, the other boy catching him, looking at the sword that was quite obviously piecing his left lung. Lance felt blood rush up his throat, and as he gripped the sleeve of Keith's armor, blood dripped from his mouth when he tried to speak. "Nott..u...r...fau...t." He coughed, getting some specks of red onto the other's chest plate. The other mumbled a chain of 'no's while carrying Lance to the med bay the fastest he could. He saw the others in pods and the two aliens on the floor, sound asleep. He yelled at them to wake up, and it worked.

* * *

Keith had a break down, he coves his ears with his hand. He was crouched on the floor repeating 'no' over and over again. He blandly ignored the other's telling him that it wasn't his fault. That he was being controlled by magic. But that didn't help at all. He _stabbed_ him. Right there, through the lung. Lance died because Keith happened to be locked out of the castle when Coran and Allura realized what was going on. If he had just been in the castle...if...

"I killed him." He whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Wow, Keith has killed Lance twice already. Oh geez. XD By the way, the next canon character to be killing Lance is Hunk! Because angst. :')**


	8. Cute Alien Animal

TW: minor plant gore, lots of swearing in this chapter?

* * *

Something scurried out of a bush and into another one nearby. This totally didn't make Lance jump. Totally.

"What the heck was that?!" His bayard was already pointed toward the origin of the noise. Nothing was there but plants. "I swear something is going to kill me." Lance was lost, plain and simple. He had the unfortunate luck of being separated from his team after their pods crash-landed on the Earth-jungle-like planet. In his defense though; the only reason he got lost was because he shoved Pidge out of the way when this panther-like animal pounced. Instead on hitting her, it hit him, and they rolled down a slope. Both of them survived the rolling and he had to run from it before it ate him. In the end, Lance shot it in the head twice, killing it. Only now, he was lost. "Why won't the coms work?" Lance groaned and bitched to himself. The jungle around him never seemed to end. _Cojeme-_

 _Screech!_

"Nope!" Lance shot at the thing, but he missed. It jump over to face him, it's small stature making him freeze. "What the..." It looked...really cute? It was the size of a small dog, its face was very simple, black beady eyes, long stretched mouth (that looked like a smile), no visible nose. It looked like a child's doll. It was on all four, and had a dark pink flower 'sprouting' from its head. Its body was light green and the tail was long as all hell. At the end of the tail was a light pink bud-bulb of some sort. About 7 inches across, Lance guesstimates with his eyes. He really did have the urge to coo at it to come over; but at this point? He knew better that to make kissy-kissy faces at cute things. He slowly raised his gun at it. The plant creature's head followed the movement of his gun. It didn't make any movements to approach him, so Lance decided to back anyway slowly, still watching the little thing. This worked for a little, the thing still followed him every few steps though.

That is until he ended up backing into an alien-tree-plant.

His swore, and the creature sat its butt down. Lance's eyebrows furrowed. He glanced to his side to see that the plant produced some type of fruit. It looked like apples to him, but more burgundy in colorization.

 _Screech!_

"Do you...want one?" He asked slowly. Of course it screeched at him in response. Lance went for the hell of it and grabbed one of the fruits and chucked it at the floor. The thing screeched again and jumped to that cat stance they do when you throw things at them. It's thin tail moved and bend; the bulb opened like a flower, and a needle-like stinger was in the center. It stabbed the fruit with the stinger and moved it over to its mouth; it began to feed.

His eyes widened. "Oh, cool. I guess? Please tell me you're herbivorous." He flinched as it ate.

* * *

Lance matched down a semi-cleaned lane, the plant-creature trailing behind him. He had somehow befriend it and named it Lilo. Because he could, it also seem to like that name. Also because the creature's appearance reminded him of that doll Lilo had in Lilo & Stitch. He had long since forgotten what the doll's name was, he had been away for home for too long. He was starting to forget things. It sacred him; reminding him that he would eventually—

Growling.

"What's wrong Lilo?"

His new-found friend bounded into the srubry. "No, Lilo!" He went after it and found it bitting a small rat thing. "Ugh, Lilo, come on. We have to go." Lilo looked over to him, and dropped the carcass. The bristle like teeth were covered in blood. Lance already figured out that _yes_ , this thing is a herbivore, but _no_. This thing is not docile. Anything but that, it will attack other things. Especially if it spooks it, or get to close to him. Lance recalls when the weird four-winged four-eyed pterodactyl thing (which was around the size of a small blue bird) tried to preach on his hand. Lance freaked and backed away from it, he didn't want it poking his eyes out thank you very much. Lilo noticed Lance looking scared and ran up to the thing, jumping in the air and stabbing it with a scary amount of precision. It died shorty after.

Lance squinted at Lilo as it trotted over to him. He had a sneaking suspicion that it would be the end of him. Or maybe not. This thing was like a dog, a cuter looking dog that's more dangerous. Lance bent down and softly patted it's head. It made some type of purr noise, but it sounded more, mechanic? _Weird._

He sat down and rested for a bit. God, was he getting tried. Now that he thinks about it, when was the last time he slept? Lilo made a confused noise as Lance leaned against the tree-thing. His eyelids felt heavy. Lance knew it was a terrible idea to fall asleep, but he couldn't help it. Besides, Lilo would take care of him, right?

He fell asleep.

* * *

"...ance! Lan..."

"He...you...er?"

"Lance!"

The human jolted awake and hit the ground. Face first. Thankfully his helmet was uncomfortably still on, so it didn't hurry as much as it could. "Wha?" He asked, still in a daze.

"Lance? Is that you? Can you hear me?"

 _Shiro?_

"Uh, yeah! I can hear you, I'm alive." Lance groaned and stretched the nick-nacks in his back, before slowly getting up. Using the the tree-plant as support. _Where's Lilo?_ He rubbed at the dirt on his face. There was a pawing at his feet, he instinctively looked down. "Oh, there you are..."

"Who you talking you buddy?" Hunk ask through the helmet coms, he seem so relieved to know his best friend was still alive.

"Oh, a friend of mine."

"A friend? Lance, none of us has spotted any sentient life since crashing here." Pidge's voice came to life. "How did you find somebody? Are...you sure you're not hallucinating?"

Lance walked in a circle to regain the feeling in his legs. Because ouch, pins and needles. Lilo was happily trotting behind. Bobbing it's head up and down. It was so cute! He could almost squeal. "Yeah," he responded, "I'm pretty sure there's no sentient life on this planet either. But I found something that's more like an animal or some-stuff. I don't know..." The last sentence was merely a mumble on his part.

"Lance stay were you are, Pidge tracked your suit's signal. We're going to head towards you." Shiro spoke. He looked at his other teammates and signed for them to come along. They followed the holographic map Pidge had, heading towards the blinking blue dot. He actually wasn't that far away. Shiro hummed when he heard Lance's response of relief. It was refreshing to hear. It had been a few hours since Lance literally 'rolled' away from the group. Honestly, Pidge had been freaking out, assuming that the thing killed him. And Hunk was no help, kind of doing the same. Just a bit calmer. Keith had been the only one, besides himself of course, who was sure Lance had lived. Thank God they were right.

Now, only if they can get there in time.

* * *

The team had found Lance and already got picked up by the castle. The broken pods were also bought back in as well. They would have to fix them later down the line. "Well that mission went terribly wrong." Keith stated once everyone was in the lounge room. "We didn't even land on the planet we were supposed to." A few noises of agreement floated around the room. Allura shook her head at them.

"Yes, that does seem to be the case. But recall that we still have a mission to do. You all should sleep for the remainder of the cycle. You'll need your energy for tomorrow. The castle with drop you off on your destination."

"Ok, that's great and all. But are we going to address the freaking elephant in the room?!" Pidge's question started out soft; ending with her raising her voice. The two Alteans looked confused, but either of them had a chance of asking a question before Keith turned towards Lance.

"Lance, what the hell is that?" He pointed at the thing sitting calmly on Lance's lap. A look of 'I want an answer' on his face.

"Lilo."

"What?" Hunk was confused. "You named it already? Is it a girl?" He questioned.

The Blue Paladin frowned. "I'm not actually sure, I just thought Lilo was a nice name." That was only a partial lie, but it was better to keep answer short quite honestly.

"Lance, are you sure that thing isn't dangerous? We can't risk it hurting one of us just because you think it's cute."

"But it is cute!" Everyone looked at him. "That's not what meant." He shoot back once he noticed everyone's looks. "I mean that Lilo can...attack, but it wouldn't hurt any of us!" Lance glanced to the side." I think. It really likes me." He said the last line faster to cover up the previous statement.

The youngest person there had a smirk on her face. "Prove it." It was a dare, but she was genuinely interested to see if Lance taught it any tricks. She wouldn't be to surprised if he did. This was Lance they're was talking about.

Lance of course, happily agreed to such. He shooed everyone out of the room. And told them he would be get them later. He look back at Lilo. "So...have do you feel about tricks?"

The creature only tilted its head.

* * *

"Ok, watch and be prepared to be amazed!"

"That feels like a lie." Keith commented, resting his chin on his hand.

"Shush you, no one asked." He sent a look in Keith's direction. He then redirected his attention to Lilo. "Hey bud, dance." He bent down to its level. Lilo pressed the nub of its face against Lance's leg before bounding around and moving its body in a comedic matter. Lance snickered as the others watched in confusion. "What did you expect?" He spoke, laugher starting to bubble up his throat. "Lilo's a plant with legs and a stomach."

* * *

It happened weeks after the little 'show off' day. Lance and Keith had been arguing over something incredible dumb. They both remember what started the agreement, but that didn't matter. Where it ended up leading to did. And they both fucked up on their parts, going a bit to close to the imaginary line each had set up. Keith practically growled at Lance, slammed the book he was holding onto the floor, and shoved Lance back a few. The other boy stumbled, but regained his balance within a few steps. "What the fuck!?" He snapped, honestly in a really bad mood and not wanting to get physical with Keith today.

The other grunted. "You know what you did to deserver that-" As he was speaking, another source of noise was produced.

"Lilo, you okay bud?" The creature simply freaked out more, running around while whipping its tail. "Look at what ya did! You set them off!" Lance quipped at him. It screeched at the book, then at Keith. It swung tail back and forth before jumping up and down, slamming its weigh almost painfully to the floor panels. Both boys winced at the action. "Lilo, hey, calm down..." The taller boy put both hand up and out to get the thing to quite down. This didn't help and it hissed at Keith before jumping at him, straight for this face. "No!" Lance yelled.

"Oh, sh-" Keith didn't even finish his statement before it opened its mouth to bite him. Keith whipped out his dagger to slash at the thing, affectedly getting it to jump back from him.

"What are you doing!?" Lance screech at him. Not wanting his baby to get hurt. He side-steeped the Korean boy, his arms spread to help cover the other. He cooed at Lilo to come over to him, all the while hissing at Keith to fuck off and back away slowly. Which, the other did without much complaint. Lilo, swayed as it paced back and forth to the side before run up to Lance. He hugged it and bounced it like a baby, saying to it in a calm voice that everything's alright, he wasn't hurt and that Keith is a friend. "No need to fight, you're safe. We're all safe." He shot the black-haired boy a glare as the other got to the door.

"Lance, get rid of that thing! It's not safe. It tried to bite my face off!" Keith was nearly yelling, one hand on the sliding door, the other on the hilt of his dagger.

"No, you sacred it! And it doesn't like it when it thinks other things are going to hurt me. Lilo's fine, that loud noise you made freaked them out!" He retaliated, stepping a foot back from Keith.

The other rolled his eyes, glaring at Lilo whom was laying in Lance arms, those black beady eyes looked back with the same amount of animosity. It sent a shrive down his spine.

"Are you done?"

"Hold on, I need to get my book."

"Wait, don't-" Lilo saw Keith coming closer and looked at that action as a threat. He came back, there was no reason for that and the creature decide it had to protect its owner. It leaped from Lance's arms, and a yell of surprise followed suit. The thing ran towards Keith, whipping its tail in the air and opening its bud to reveal the poisonous singer. Keith trudged backward to get some space between the two, and pulled out his weapon once more.

* * *

Lance felt the air in his lungs leave him as the stinger stabbed into him, right where he's pretty sure the heart should be. He coughed.

This only happen because he had tried to get between the two, and failed. Lilo got more agitated as Keith kept cutting it and swinging at it. Therefore it started to blindly swing and fling its tail about. And guess where it landed?

Lilo screeched in horror as it saw where its tail cut into. It quickly took it out and raised its tail in the air, ready to produce the anit-venom that would safe and heal its owner.

Keith plunged his dagger into the small plant creature's head, affectedly squishing that part and killing it. He thought he did the right thing, especially after what he saw it just do.

Lance eyes widened. "You...killed me!" He grunted out, knowing he had a mere minute or two left. Keith looked up, confused and sweaty. He pulled the dagger out from the green chucks and goop.

"No I didn't. I need to get the others, hold on." He used the castle voice control to ready a pod and to get everyone asses into this room.

Lance choked out again. "No...you _killed_ me, you idiot. Lilo was about to administer it's anit-venom. Which had healing properties." Lance coughed out blood by the end of the sentence. Not really getting to enunciate the last word properly.

"What?" Keith's voice was weak, but thick with confusion and disbelief.

Lance laughed at that, before violently coughing and going limp. He didn't even have enough time to hear Keith's yells or the shouts of worry and confusion from the other as they ran towards the door.

Nope, he was just met with black nothingness.

* * *

 **Again this was another prompt from my brother. He was like. "A cute animal should kill him. Or maybe Keith (referring to Keith getting killed)." And I went, 'I HAVE AN IDEA.'**

 **And this was born. Sorry that this took me so long to write, but you know...stuff. Also, sorry to the person on who got mad at me for making Keith kill Lance so much. I know I said I wouldn't do it anymore, but I guess I lied. Whoops!**

 **Anyway, as I said in the last chapter, Hunk's going to end up killing Lance this time around. Yay! I guess? :)**


	9. Gun

It was an accident really. Hunk had been paranoid, he was scared, and he thought he was alone. **But that wasn't true.** He wasn't alone, there was someone behind him. He heard the footstep echo behind him, heard something being mummer. They spoke up, but Hunk wouldn't let that happen again. Nope. Last time he heard something behind him it turned out to be one of those celling-climbing-vine-pod looking aliens. It tied to eat him! So without bothering to listen to whatever decrepitude noise the thing made, he activated his bayard, turning around to releases an onslaught of bullets. "Woah, dude! It's just me! Lance!" The Blue Paladin and his best friend held his hands in the air. His bayard was unactivated in his hand, and his helmet looked dirty as if he had fallen early. He looked sacred. Hunk felt his heart break a little at the sight. He dropped his gun and let it clunk on the floor.

"Holy shit!" He swears. "I'm **so** sorry. I thought you were–" Lance raised a digit to shush him.

"It's fine man, you didn't kill me." He smiled, laughing a bit. "I get it. There are things here."

Hunk hugged the shorter boy. Lifting him off the ground a bit when he did. He put him back down when he heard a muffled 'can't breathe' and felt a couple of pats on the back. "Sorry." He squeaked. "Just really happy to see you."

Lance held a hand to his chest as he took a few breaths. "Yeah buddy," a smile formed, "same."

* * *

"Ugh! There's no end to this!" Lance threw his hands into the air; his bayard had long since dissipated into the armor. They had been walking for God-knows-how-long, and had already encountered more than their fair share of things within this tunnel system. "We're going to die here! There's no way out, this thing is endless." He hissed out of anger. Hunk looked around, his bubby had a point. It felt like they've been walking for vagaries, although it probably only been about two.

"Yeah, I mean like–it looks like it, but I highly doubt it. There has to be some way out. The-" He was going to add something he thought would lighten the mood. But of course the person besides him thought otherwise and interrupted it; without warning of course.

"But are we going to find it?"

Hunk looked back at Lance. He was slouching and a look of 'I'm tired' was sprawled across his face like black sharpie on a sleeping guy's face. "Yeah...?" His tone was questioning as he was about to ask him if he was alright. He seemed a bit gloomy.

"In time?"

"What?"

"Are we going to find it in time?"

Hunk left out a nervous chuckle. "What do you...don't talk that." He held onto Lance's arm to half-heartedly drag him along the length of the tavern. "We're going to get out of here, and you're going to yell at Keith for sending us here, and then they're going to throw us into the pods for checkup. We're going to be fine." He ignored the groans and murmurs of protest that came from Lance. "It's going too happened. So stop, we will be getting out of here. We can do it; we're paladins of Voltron for crying out loud!"

* * *

The liquid that pool on the floor was an eerily dark red instead of the bright yellow that leaked from that plant he killed earlier...

He gagged; dropping is weapon and starring at the mess of the body that lay upon the floor. He didn't mean to. It was an accident. He got separated from Lance **again**. He heard a noise **again**. He didn't think this time...he didn't think...

Hunk gagged again, covering his mouth his time. Copper hung heavily onto the air. Through the intercom of his helmet, he hear a faint voice of a young girl tell him that they got his location, and were going to guide them out of there. Another more low, ruff voice asked them what they were doing, why weren't they moving. Why weren't they- …

No...

* * *

 **Another prompt from my bro. He told me, 'Someone shoots him by accident.' And since Hunk was the only other main character that has some type of gun, it had to be him. Also bc angst.**

 **This chapter though went everywhere expect where I wanted it to. The only part I actually like was 'The liquid that pool on the floor was an eerily dark red instead of the bright yellow that leaked from that plant he killed earlier...'**

 **That's it. Also, the suddenly time skip I did to when Lance gets killed was made bc I realized how long it's been since I've updated any of my stories. :| Oh well, sorry I rushed this chapter. But it's not like many of you even like this story. XD Or do you? *squint***


	10. Food Poisoning

Some things are just bound to happen. People are going to complain, bird are going to fly (most anyway), and fish shall swim. That's that. There is nothing else to it. Just like how someone would get food poisoning from the random space/alien food they had to eat nowadays. There just really wasn't any other alternative to that stuff. They didn't know or understand what they were eating most of the time. And while some of them had an idea (scanning equipment can only break down something so far), random chemicals put together don't give you enough of the picture. Someone was bound to fall ill from this, and it just had to be Lance.

Hunk stared at the person lying on the floor that people were attempting to resuscitate. Nothing was working. Nothing at all. They tried making him cough it out, it didn't work. They tried restarting his heart with electricity. Didn't work. Right now Shiro was attempting CPR, but the outlook didn't look bright.

Hunk sobbed. His best friend was going to die, and it was all because he offered to try the food first.

* * *

 **Oh man, I've had this prompt idea on my list for a long time. I just didn't work on it sooner because I wanted to finish up my brother's prompts first. Alright, we're back to our usual short chapter! I've noticed I've been making the chapters longer. I guess a buildup is nice, but short is sweet too. ^^ (By the way, yay! 10th chapter!)**


	11. Blood Loss

TW: Exposed Bone

 **Loosely based off this:** _A Crack in the Foundation by Emerald_Ashes (On AO3)_ **I read that story and was like: !**

* * *

"Don't look, don't look." Hunk cradled Lance's much smaller body against his. Lance's head was tucked into the crook of his neck as he held Lance's head there. His other arms holding him close. Lance's leg was broken, and he could see, he could _smell_ blood that his friend was losing. It was both repulsive and scary. Repulsive because the slight of it made him want to throw up, not to mention the smell. Scary because Hunk could definitely see _bone_ jutting out. Hunk continued to stroke Lance hair. His breathing was labored, he was in shock, _thank God._ At least then he couldn't feel the full existent of the injury. That would be…Hunk only wished that upon the enemy. What? They were really bad guys. Hunk heard a whimper, a soft one, much like a cry of an animal, a pet even. Hunk shut his eyes tight. "Sorry sorry sorry." Hunk carefully moved his hand away. He didn't know where Lance's injuries were anymore. Everything was red, burgundy, and sticky. He didn't even know where he touched that made it hurt. A shaky sigh. "Oh God." The smell was horrible. Pugnant. Dear, _Lord._ "I'm sorry."

Help always took too long to find them, but they did. The people of this planet they were helping. They found them deep within the cave, below a floor that had collapsed beneath them. Hunk had asked them to get Lance first, that he required immediate medical intervention. But they hosted Hunk out first, said they could hear that his friend didn't have a heart beat; they couldn't hear it. 'We have excellent hearing.' they had said. 'You're friend is gone.' they said. Bullshit.

* * *

 **Ew, this chapter was bad. Anyway, sorry for being gone for so long. If you read my bio, you'll know why I've been gone. Also, I have had a hard time writing for this. I have so many unfinished chapters in notes for this story. I just can't seem to finish them? Oh boy. I'll try to crank out something longer and better next time. Sorry.**


End file.
